Kingdom Hearts O começo de uma nova aventura
by s2.DiNhA-ChAn.s2
Summary: As aventuras de Sora continuam,novos amigos,enigmas e mistérios o que ira acontecer?Descubram!


_Kingdom Hearts_.

_Cap. 1-O Terrível Destino_.

A cada passo que realizava ficava com mais medo, parou por um segundo viu uma porta com uma grande tranca ficou com medo de abri-la e se lá tivesse mais nobodies?Tudo isso a assustava, mas tinha que prosseguir, não tinha mais saída alguma a não ser aquela porta.Tocou a maçaneta da porta, não conseguiu abri-la de jeito nenhum...Só havia mais uma chance, e é claro a mais provável!A Keyblade era a única solução, mas por que tinha tanto medo de usá-la?Concentrou toda a sua energia nela e apontou para a tranca uma forte luz saiu da ponta da Keyblade e...Bingo!A porta se abriu num piscar de olhos.

-E agora?-Falou á garota que possuía cabelos prateados e olhos de cor rosa-turquesa, sua expressão demonstrava medo seu corpo tremia, continuava segurando a sua Keyblade com força, realmente a sala que havia detrás da porta era muito estranha, em seus pés havia um tipo de vitral com a imagem de um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis com a mesma Keyblade dela, mas seria ela um tipo de...Escolhida?

-Não estou tão certa de que isso seja a saída...-Sussurrou Kate num tom quase inaudível, subiu as escadas tomando cuidado para não cair, afinal além das escadas e os vitrais havia apenas um imenso cenário preto que parecia não ter fim, chegou ao outro vitral, outra escada apareceu, subiu-as novamente outro vitral e mais escadas, por um acaso isso não teria fim?

-Argh!Desisto...Vou morrer aqui!-Gritou a garota se jogando no chão, mas quando voltou a abrir os olhos não viu lá mais um vitral e sim concreto (Ainda suspenso como os outros vitrais) e no outro lado uma grande porta branca, seria ela uma saída?Correu o mais rápido que pode, mas foi interrompida por um grande monstro.

-Que monstro é esse?Nunca vi tal monstro...Será ele um nobody também?-Perguntou a menina para si mesma se levantando se o impacto que teve com aquele gigante já a tinha feito cair, imaginava o que aconteceria se ele a atingisse em cheio.Tinha que arranjar um jeito de fugir sem ele perceber, ou então lutar, mas como ia lutar com uma criatura que era dez vezes a sua altura, e ainda mais trajando uma armadura e usando uma espada enorme!Ele não tinha nenhuma parte de seu corpo amostra então como iria atacá-lo?

-Mas que droga...-Resmungou Kate, sua Keyblade apareceu novamente em suas mãos o nobody estava prestes a atacá-la, mas numa velocidade incrível conseguiu dar um salto e pousar em sua espada e prosseguiu dando outro salto conseguindo chegar ao elmo do monstro e bater sua Keyblade no mesmo fazendo um som estrondoso que a fez cair no chão, após conseguir fazer o nobody ficar atordoado.Depois de alguns segundos conseguiu se recuperar da queda conseguiu abrir a porta que levava a saída.

---TdM---

-Qu...Onde eu estou?-Perguntou a menina se levantando e observando o ambiente que estava, não passava de um simples quarto branco, se levantou lentamente e foi para a janela para ter uma noção de onde estava, quando se lembrou que havia uma mansão abandonada nos arredores de sua cidade e que estava um pouco depois de um pequeno bosque, e se ela estivesse lá?A imagem que via era bastante semelhante a que tinha se lembrado á pouco tempo, quando seus desvaneios foram interrompidos por um barulho similar a o de uma porta se abrindo, olhou para trás de imediato, mas essa mansão...Não era para ser abandonada?

-Sabia que entrar no quarto dos outros sem avisar é uma tremenda falta de educação?-Disse uma menina de cabelos loiro-prateado, olhos claros e que parecia ter mais ou menos a sua idade.

-Oh!Obrigado pela parte que me toca!-Disse Kate fingindo estar assustada arrancando da garota um sorriso.

-É um prazer te conhecer Kate, me chamo Naminé.

-Espera um pouco!C-como você sabe meu nome?E-eu nunca te vi em minha vida!-Indagou a garota abanando suas mãos.

-Bem, digamos que e venho observando você á mais ou menos uma semana...-Disse Naminé pensativa e se sentou em uma cadeira próxima a uma mesa que tinha no centro do quarto.

-M-mas por que?-Gaguejou Kate sentando em outra cadeira qu estava desocupada.

-Observo como você está se saindo diante da situação que está, os sonhos estranhos que anda tendo durante esta semana, os monstros que anda enfrentando tudo isso é parte de algo bem mais importante do que o que você esta se deparando...-Disse Naminé em tom sério e se serviu de um pouco de chá.

-Aceita?-Perguntou a menina mostrando a Kate o bule que apenas negou com a cabeça.

-Você esta me deixando nervosa...E-e eu?O que vai acontecer comigo?Se isso tudo faz parte de um plano maior, qual será meu papel?-Falou a garota com o coração prestes a sair de sua boca, estava muito nervosa para continuar parada, mas seu corpo não a obedecia, precisava obter mais informações sobre o que estava acontecendo.Naminé se levantou da cadeira pegou uns papeis que tinha sobre um criado-mudo e a mostrou.

-Está vendo esse aqui?

-Qual o de cabelo vermelho?

-Não, o loiro, esse é Roxas ele se deparou com uma situação semelhante á sua há um bom tempo.

-E...O que aconteceu com esse tal de Roxas?

-Bem, como eu posso dizer...Ele não existe mais ele era parte de um garoto chamado Sora.

-Disse Naminé baixinho, a garota não conseguia acreditar no ouvira, seus olhos já estavam marejados, então era isso?Iria virar parte uma pessoa?

-Mas com você acho que acontecerá algo diferente.

-Qu...Quê?

-Sim, tem um desenho meu que não faz muito sentido...-Disse Naminé a mostrando outro desenho dela e de um garoto de cabelos castanho escuro.

-Sora, e você terão uma relação muito especial não sei muito bem como, isso não tem sentido!C-como vocês dois poderão ter essa relação se você fará parte de Sora em pouco tempo?Hã?U é?Onde ela está?-Disse Naminé notando o sumiço da garota.

-Não, isso não pode ser possível!Preciso achar um jeito disto não acontecer.-Disse Kate enxugando as lagrimas que caiam em seu rosto descontroladamente, nada poderia a deixar tão frustrada do que aquele pelos corredores sem saber ao menos para onde estava indo e tropeçou em seu próprio pé abrindo sem querer a porta de um dos quartos da mansão.

-Ai...-Reclamou Kate esfregando a região onde foi atingida por causa da queda e se levantou entrando no quarto, bem ele era digamos...Bem curioso...No meio dele havia um tipo de cápsula onde não dava para ver o que continha dentro e atrás mais duas delas sendo que nas outras já podia ver o que elas continham dentro.

-Mas...O que?Donald?Goofy?O que fazem ai?-Perguntou Kate confusa como se estivesse esperando para obter as respostas dos dois, onda de pensamentos penetrou em sua cabeça e todos a levavam á uma resposta obvia.

-Então minha jornada acaba aqui não é mesmo?-Sussurrou a garota com um sorriso tristonho enquanto olhava para os próprios pés.Quando de repente a Keyblade apareceu de repente em suas mãos como de costume fazia, ela não tinha mais escolha, as lagrimas voltaram a correr em sua face e apontou a Keyblade para as cápsulas, da ponta da mesma saiu um pequeno raio de luz fazendo os três compartimentos brilharem e caiu no chão como se tivesse sido empurrada por alguém, mas só uma cápsula estava se abrindo, a principal onde provavelmente estaria Sora.De acordo com que a cápsula se abria seu corpo começava a ficar transparente, já estava de pé novamente observando a cena ainda com as lagrimas em seus olhos e os fechou tentando admirar seus últimos minutos de vidas pensando no que enfrentou até agora nos momentos que riu, que chorou, em seus momentos bons e ruins que juntos se chamavam vida, a vida que ia perder em pouco tempo, deu um breve suspiro se sentia cada vez mais fraca até que começou a perder seus sentidos o seu fim esta próximo, até que sentiu dois braços rodeando a sua cintura e a cabeça de uma pessoa encostando-se em seu ombro e logo sentiu um corpo quente entrelaçado ao seu era uma sensação boa, não queria abrir mais os olhos e sim a desfrutar de olhos fechados, quando sentiu um forte aperto em seu coração, seu corpo não agüentava mais e acabou desmaiando nos braços da pessoa que a abraçava com tanto carinho.

---TdM---

O sol batia em sua face, o que a incomodava mais do que o de costume espremeu os olhos para tentar não acordar e se virou para o outro lado quando ouviu o som alto que lhe penetrou os ouvidos, Kate abriu os olhos e se espreguiçou como de costume fazia, mas quando acordou teve uma surpresa, ela estava em um trem seguida por três acompanhantes.

-Nossa como você demorou para acordar...-Disse um pato branco vestido com trajes azuis.

-Acho que até A Bela Adormecida decidiu pedir demissão depois dessa.-Disse um menino que aparentava ter a mesma idade dela, tinha os olhos azuis safira e seus cabelos castanhos cobriam boa parte de seus rosto apesar de serem espetados, trajava peças de roupa vermelha, tênis amarelo e um pequeno casaco branco com as mangas azuis, as suas roupas pareciam ser um pouco curtas para ele.Kate ficou calada diante da situação, nunca vira uma turma tão esquisita, apenas os observava com seus enormes olhos cor rosa-ametista.

-Ela deve estar muito confusa!E melhor nos apresentarmos!-Disse um cachorro preto que aparentava ser bem maior que os outros dois.

-Me chamo Sora.-Disse o rapaz gentilmente.-E essas são Donald e Goofy.-Apontou.A menina continuava calada sem dizer nada apenas estava com a face um pouco corada, se levantou fez uma breve reverencia e foi até um espelho que havia no vagão do trem, olhou-se (ou pelo menos tentou se olhar) e ficou em estado de choque ela não tinha reflexo, olhou para si mesma notando que sua pele estava um pouco mais pálida que o normal e suas unhas maiores que o de costume, sentia pequenas pontadas um sua língua freqüentes e se arriscou a tocar em seus dentes ficou surpresa em ver que seus caninos haviam ficado pontudos e virado presas!

-Ei menina!O que houve?-Perguntou Sora se aproximando cautelosamente da garota que deu alguns passos para trás parecendo ser um gato arisco.

-Ei!Calma eu não mordo!-Disse o garoto em tom de riso, a menina o observava com um olhar indagador, e após algum tempo decidiu se juntar ao trio que conversava alegremente enquanto ficava calada, dispersa em seus desvaneios.Quando todos sentiram uma freiada brusca vinda do trem que parou e abriu a porta do vagão os três rapazes te levantaram e saíram enquanto ela apenas os observava em pé na porta do trem com um olhar indicando timidez.

-Ei menina!Sua parada é aqui também!-Disse Goofy acenando para ela, Kate o obedeceu descendo do trem um pouco encolhida como um filhote indefeso e os acompanhou até chegar em uma grande torre.Abriram a porta e entraram subindo as escadas chegando em uma grande sala cheia de estantes e do outro lado uma escrivaninha onde um homem alto e de barba longa e grisalha lia o livro com um certo mau humor, ele realmente aparentava ser um poderoso feiticeiro.

-Nova amiga?Quem é essa daí?-Perguntou o feiticeiro encarando a jovem de cabelos prateados.

-Bem eu não sei o nome dela, até agora não falou nada.-Disse Sora em tom sério.

-Muito bem mocinha, como é o seu nome?-Perguntou o mago com ar superior e se levantou da escrivaninha, a garota olhava de um lado para o outro e depois voltou á olhar para o feiticeiro que continuava a encarando igual a todos na sala.

-Ka-Kate, senhor.-Sussurrou a garota em tom quase inaudível.

-Muito bem, Kate você está me parecendo com uma vampira, por acaso não seria uma não é?

- Que?Vampira?E-eu não sei muito bem, não me lembro de muita coisa e...

-O que?Eu salvei a vida de uma vampira?-Perguntou Sora confuso, Kate então se lembrou que havia sido salva por alguém, então era ele quem a tinha salvado?

-Espera!Sora foi você quem me salvou, não é mesmo?

-Foi sim.

-Me desculpe, deveria ter agradecido a você antes, mas eu não sabia se era realmente você.Obrigado.-Falou Kate para Sora que retribuiu com um sorriso.

-Mas você era humana antigamente certo?Mas já que Sora te salvou quando era para você se tornar parte dele aconteceu uma estranha reação e você virou uma vampira, e só pode se alimentar do sangue de quem te salvou.Sora você tem duas opções ou deixa-a morrer, ou a alimenta com seu sangue a escolha é sua.-Falou o feiticeiro em seu costume tom sério.

-Deixe-me morrer, vamos, eu só serei mais uma preocupação para você...-Disse Kate agora em to sério, mas Sora negou com a cabeça.

-Mas, por que?

-Porque, eu sei que faria o mesmo por mim.-Disse o rapaz com rindo, como ele teria tanta certeza disso?As duvidas enchiam a cabeça de Kate.

-Bem, como sempre, precisam de trajes novos, esses já estão muitos gastos.

-Eu me sinto muito bem com as minhas roupas.-Retrucou Kate com ar de ignorância.

-Ah claro, e você vai lutar com uma roupa de colegial e ainda mais de mini-saia.-Disse Sora caindo na risada, Kate o olhou com olhar de desgosto e os seguiu para outra sala.Era uma sala bastante semelhante á outra, mas lá era onde vivia três fadas, uma delas trajava um vestido vermelho, a outra um vestido verde-escuro e a ultima das fadas um vestido azul-claro.

-Oh, Sora!Veio aqui procurando por novos trajes?-Perguntou a de vermelho com um sorriso de velhinha simpática.

-Sim, minha amiga aqui também precisa de um!-Falou o garoto apontando para a menina de cabelos prateados que lançou um olhar mortal.

-Muito bem, vamos começar por você Sora.-Falou a de azul e apontou a varinha para o rapaz que ganhou um traje bem semelhante ao dele sendo que maior e dessa vez preto com detalhes em cores variadas.

-Oh boy!-Gritou Donald.

-Você está muito bem Sora.-Comentou Goofy, o rapaz depois de ouvir o comentário do amigo olhou para Kate que apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

-Obrigado.-Disse Sora em tom alegre.

-Agora você minha querida.-Falou a fada de vermelho a levando para o centro da sala.

-Vamos ver...Que tal esse?-Falou a de azul apontando para a menina que agora trajava um vestido daqueles de princesa o que fez os garotos terem crises de riso seguidas.

-Não!Esse é melhor!-Disse a de verde apontando a varinha à menina agora trajava uma roupa bem simples uma calça uma blusa e um Sobretudo.

-Vocês duas!Ela precisa de mais flexibilidade!-Disse a de vermelho apontando a sua varinha para ela, vestia agora um traje idêntico a o da Tomb-Rider.A discussão já havia virado uma briga há essas horas, as três fadas chegaram a ponto de se xingarem enquanto Kate e os outros assistiam a briga como se estivesse no cinema, mas estava bastante irritada.

-É esse!

-Não esse!

-Vocês querem calar a boca e pelo amor de deus chegar á um acordo?!-Gritou Kate bufando de raiva.As fadas na mesma ora pararam de brigar.

-Ela está certa, vamos!-Disse a de verde sorridente, as três apontaram as varinhas para Kate que esperava impacientemente, um tipo de brilho contornava todo o seu corpo e quando se deu conta estava já com outra roupa, e dessa ela realmente havia gostado era um Sobretudo preto com as mangas longas e tipo as de um vestido de princesa, por baixo um tipo de macacão curto preto com uma listra prateada no meio e na cintura dois cintos cruzados e usava um sapato preto com um pequeno salto.Kate se virou para os garotos que afirmaram com a cabeça.

-Vocês tem um compromisso certo?-Perguntou a fada que trajava azul.

-Hã?Temos?-Perguntou Goofy confuso.

-Sim, o Rei Mickey está pedindo para que depois daqui vocês irem para seu palácio.

-Mas como vamos para lá?Nós não temos transporte.-Disse Kate indiferente.

-Ah, temos sim.-Disse Donald apontando para uma enorme nave do lado de fora.Algo bem interessante esperava pelo quarteto.


End file.
